


Say My Name

by ShroudedSilhouette



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroudedSilhouette/pseuds/ShroudedSilhouette
Summary: Chloe awakes from a recurring dream about Lucifer, as usual he makes his own assumptions and readies himself to leave.Can Chloe finally come to terms with her own desires as she fights to make Lucifer stay?





	1. True Self

Bright orange fire dropped from the sky, everything was ash and flames, hot and burning. The whole city was alight with the burning embers that scorched through the remnants of Los Angeles. 

Chloe stumbled toward the edge of the building, her breath hitching in her throat and tears stinging her eyes. This was not the man she knew, the man she knew was kind, humorous, flirtatious, caring, no. The man before her was formed like evil incarnate, a red leathery face that was as burnt as the city, his eyes glowed with desperation, but for what she did not know. "Lu-".

"Say my name" he growled, seemingly uncaring that she was a step away from falling off the roof. "Say it".

"Luci-".

"No" he grit his teeth and edged forward "MY name, you know the one". 

She gulped "Samael" then, she was falling, arms out as she dropped, the air made a whooshing sound around her, her blonde hair like a whip on her cheeks and when she hit the ground, her eyes opened. 

Lucifer turned his head toward his beautiful detective as she sat up in bed, her hands were shaking and sweat lined her hair "Are you, are you alright?"

"I" she swallowed painfully "Just a dream" she didn't explain more than that, because the truth was this had been a recurring dream ever since she had found out the reality of who Lucifer was. One that made her stomach do somersaults and her heart lurch, though she knew the mind had a tendency to over exaggerate things, she couldn't help but tremble at the vivid memories in her head. 

"About me, detective?" He hadn't quite managed to get out of the habit of calling her by her profession rather than her name, he saved her name for the moments they were making love, calling it out like a prayer to the heavens. 

Chloe turned to face him as he sat up, she knew the real reason behind her dream, but she was far too nervous to say it aloud, because then it would become real and words spoken aloud could never be taken back. But they had made a vow to be honest and she couldn't break that "Yes, but-".

"I understand" he nodded and threw his legs over the side of the bed, he should have known he was far too nightmarish for his detective, far too monstrous. The weight on his shoulders from the thought she could be scared of him almost broke his back "I'll go". 

"No" she clambered toward him, pushed her arms beneath his and gripped his shoulders, lips pressing against his back "Don't, don't go Lucifer" his back was stiff, as if he was fighting her hold, like if he leant into her, something bad would happen. "It's true it was about you, but the mind works in funny ways and it isn't because I fear your devil face or that I fear you".

She had always had a way of reading his thoughts, it was just one more thing on the list of the things he treasured about her. "It's okay" he soothed "Many have shrunk away in fear, i'm used to it".

That line cracked her heart into two "No" climbing around him, she knelt before him and blinked away tears "I went to see Linda, to talk about the dream" tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, she sighed heavily. "And Linda made me see that it isn't because I fear you, it's because I don't".

"I don't follow detective" Lucifer lowered his head, he craved closeness when it came to her; she smelt so good, felt so good, looked so good and it was too much to handle. His chest tightened, she deserved better, he had ruined her, of course she wasn't frightened, she was terrified. 

"You kept saying that I should be afraid and I guess, somehow I felt that I should've been afraid too, so when I wasn't, well, I thought I was crazy, but then I realised, i'm not afraid, well, because" Chloe looked away, shame burning her cheeks and turning them pink.

Tipping her chin up so her eyes met his, he smiled softly "Tell me" he implored.

Instead, she moved her hand to his shoulder, leant up and pressed her lips to his, moaning when his hands cupped her face in the most gentle caress "I want to see the face" she murmured against his lips. 

"Detective" he shook his head "No".

"Please" and as always, he couldn't say no to her. Holding his face gently, she rested her forehead against his, she wanted to say it, she wanted so badly to speak the words aloud, but the embarrassment she feared it would bring her made her hold back. Chloe's eyes dropped to his lips, deciding not to stop herself she kissed him, crawled onto his lap and tugged him impossibly closer.

Lucifer didn't move, frozen in time. What was she doing? Pushing her shoulders, he turned his face away "Detective, stop". 

But, she didn't want to. She wanted to kiss him, love him, adore him- when he was like this, his true self. "I want you Lucifer, like, like this" she blushed "I want to make love to you, when you look like this". 

 

Wasn't too sure whether to continue or not, so, any feedback would be graciously appreciated! X


	2. Little Piece Of Heaven

Lucifer flinched away from her touch, surely she couldn't be serious? Who in their right mind would ever want to have sex with him like this, let alone make love?

Sliding closer to his chest, she looked up through her lashes "It's okay Lucifer, I won't hurt you" peppering kisses across his Adam's apple, she grazed her teeth against it "I just want to love you" she confessed. A giggle escaped her lips when he turned and threw her onto the bed, only for her smile to fade when he ran his hand over his face and stepped back "Did I, did I say something wrong?" 

"If I knew" his voice broke, "If I knew that the last time I held you close would be the last, I would never have let go" he grabbed his trousers "I never expected to be made a mockery out of, especially by you detective, especially by you". 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kneeling on the bed, Chloe swiped away her hot tears that made her cheeks burn. "Lucifer i'm not making a mockery out of you, I" she knew how important it was to say it now, but she still feared his reaction, would he even believe her? "I want to uh, your face, the real one, it, oh my, turns me" she cleared her throat, not noticing how he turned around, frozen in place and his eyes so much more darker than usual "YOUR DEVIL FACE TURNS ME ON, there, I said it" admitting it had given her a rush, it was thrilling. 

Edging closer, he pushed his hand through her hair and forced her eyes to look into his "Promise me, detective, that this isn't a lie".

"I promise" she couldn't help but lick her lips at the hunger in his eyes, she gasped loudly when he pulled her to a standing position and lifted her up, winding her legs around his waist she tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, eyes rolling back as his tounge and teeth found her weak spot on her neck.

Lucifer had no idea when he had pushed her into the mattress and climbed atop her, fingers entwined with hers and mouth hot against hers. All he could see was his detective, all he could hear was his detective, all he could taste was his detective and all he could feel was his detective. It all made sense now, the apple a pathetic metaphor for the forbidden fruit, she was the forbidden fruit, desirable and addictive but also so dangerous. She had a hold over him that could break him, but with everything in him, he trusted her, he truly did. The revelation made him want to pleasure her even more, a smirk covered his lips as she whined at the loss of contact.

His lips against hers was nothing short of heaven, searing through her skin as he lowered his lips down her body, his fingers kneading into her hips. "Oh" Chloe blushed when his fingers tugged away her underwear, just the sight of his devil face between her legs made her shudder. Lifting her hips, her hands grabbed at the sheet beneath her, it was like floating. He whispered her name and groaned against her thigh, as she opened her mouth to form some kind of response she was cut off by his tongue entering her, delving into her with such passion she was weak in his hold. Her hips were bucking against him. She needed more. Wanted more. 

Desire wracked his entire being, his body moved atop hers effortlessly, pushing his naked form against hers, Lucifer growled "Say my name, Chloe". 

"Samael" she breathed "Please". There was something so enticing about tasting herself on his lips, opening her eyes to gaze up at him she moved her lips to his forehead "You truly are the most beautiful of all the angels".

Her words released something within him and he could no longer take his time, falling onto her he grunted as she pulled herself up to meet him thrust for thrust, her hair flew carlessly around them, eyes rolling back so all he could see was white and all he could hear was his detective repeating his name like it was a prayer to the Almighty. Lucifer could feel her getting closer and normally he liked to make her wait, but not tonight, tonight they would find their release together. 

Ecstacy bound through them as they fell back, Chloe tried to catch her breath as he cradled her in his hold "Wow, that was" she had no words.

"Heavenly" and it was now as he looked down at her that he knew, he had his own piece of heaven right here, because aslong as Chloe was around, then he would always be exactly where he belonged, at home.

My Deckerstar fanfic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840976

Thanks for reading! I hope it was to your expectations:)  
Xx


End file.
